For the clamping hand tool, it is important that the tool can be held comfortably. However another problem for the hand tool is that it is often that the hand tool must be used in various locations which cannot well locate the hand tool so that the user will feel uncomfortable.
In one prior art, Taiwan Patent No. 577375 disclosed a bendable adjusting structure is installed at a handle of a clamping tool. However no structure is designed to retain an angle in the tool after it is adjusted. Thereby the clamping end is possibly moved after adjustment. Thereby the user will feel uneasy in operation.